First Place
by iron man fan2626
Summary: So basically this is if Mary had told Joey the day after the ball that it was her


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

Ugh sometimes I hate Tammi even though I know she's right and because of her I was now in the line waiting to tell Joey it was me he danced with the night before I behind this emo girl and I could look at Joey's face he was kinda scared I giggled and then it was my turn he smiled when he saw me

"Hey Mary" I took a deep breath "We all fall down, She wants to move, Pon de replay, and Hips don't lie" his beautiful eyes widened as if he was in shock he got up from his chair and walked over to me and grabbed my hands and he slid my Zune into my hands "god I should have known your beautiful eyes should of given it away" I blushed

All the girls behind me were glaring at me and I felt self-conscious so I hid behind Joey "ok I found my mystery girl so…" he stopped short he really didn't know what to say without being rude then a girl yelled out "it can't be her just because she knows the songs doesn't mean anything" he turned around and smiled

"Can I ask you to dance?" I smiled "yes I'd love too" he grabbed my hand and we started the dance the tango we had danced the night before he smiled the entire time when we finished the entire cafeteria was clapping except Natalia and the twins they walked up to me and smiled Britt held up the video tape

"Remember this Mary, this will be on YouTube by tonight I bet you wish you hadn't told him it was you now huh?" and they walked off my head lowered down I should of known they were going to do something to embarrass me "Hey what was on that tape" instead of answering I took his hand we walked out of the cafeteria but even when we got out Joey never let go of my hand

"Can you take home?" he nodded and took out his keys and we got into his car and we drove to Dominique's he had to be quite because the last person he wanted to see was Dominique I pulled out the tape from one of the boxes in my room and put it into the VCR and ran to my bed and hid my face I expected him to call me a creepy stalker and leave but instead he came over and rubbed his hand up and down my back

"Hey you were a kid it's ok… so do you really think I'm totally kissable?" I blushed "I…I don't know" he smiled and then leaned down and kissed me and when we broke apart he asked "How about now?" I giggled "well I'm not too sure yet why don't you try again he pushed his way so he was sitting on my bed and his back against the headboard and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and we were kissing again

My hands were around his neck slowly running through his hair and his hands were resting on my hips our heated make-out session was interrupted by the intercom "Mary I know you're home and because you decided to ditch school early you can get a head start with your chores start with the girls room" I sighed

"Yes Dominique" I answered her I was about to leave but Joey pulled me back onto his lap "whenever you finish your chores come over to my place ok" I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me again and walked out I smiled I quickly changed into my cleaning clothes and made my way into the main house and started cleaning

Somehow I luckily finished before the twins got home and I took a quick shower got dressed grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door I was about to walk up to the front door when I heard "Mary" I looked over and saw Joey he was in the pool I smiled and walked over to him and leaned down and he kissed me

He hopped out of the pool and dried off he walked us into his room "make yourself comfortable I'm gonna take a quick shower and be right back" I smiled I took my shows off and I laid on my stomach facing the TV and flipping through the channels not finding anything worth watching on

I had not even noticed him walk out of the bathroom and he sat on the edge of the bed "so how bad were the chores?" I groaned "they are always brutal I'm not a step daughter to Dominique I'm her personal maid" I went to move my position but my back had become stiff and I winced slightly but Joey pushed me down lightly "hey I can give you a massage if you would like" I looked up at him

"Oh Joey you don't have to do that" he leaned down so he was right next to me and kissed my nose "but I want to Marry you're in pain I can see it" "ok" he smiled he got up and closed the curtains and locked the door and came and helped me take my shirt off and his hands ran up and down my back "oh Joey that feels so good" I heard him chuckle

Joey shook me awake "hey sweetheart you fell asleep" I blushed and he helped me up and I pulled my shirt on "so how do you feel now" I kissed him lightly "Amazing" I snuggled into his chest we watched movies and talked for the rest of the night I was so happy I looked up at the clock on his wall

"Ugh I have to go" "you want a ride?" I nodded and he got up and we walked to his car and he drove me back to the house when we got out Joey got out first and opened the door for me and helped me out and when he closed the door he pushed me up against the car and pulled me into a passionate kiss his lips trailed down my neck and then I moaned when he reached my sensitive spot and he started to suck lightly

"Ok Joey I really have to go now" he sighed and he let me go but then said "Mary wait" I turned around and I watched as pulled his necklace off I knew for a fact he never took that necklace off and he handed it to me "I want you to wear this… I mean if you want to of course" I leaned up and kissed him again "help me put it on" he wrapped the necklace around me and hooked it closed

"I'll pick you up in the morning ok?" I nodded and he walked to his car and drove off

**The next morning**

I woke up got ready and just as I walk out the door there was a knock Joey was standing there was breakfast "I thought you might like a chocolate muffin for breakfast" I smiled "how did you that's my favorite?" "I'm a mind reader… on Tammi told me" I giggled "wait when did you see Tammi?" he smiled "She's Dustin's mystery girl" my eyebrows rose "really?" he nodded

Once I finished my breakfast Joey grabbed my hand and we walked outside just in time for Natalia to pull to get the twins her eyes widened "What are you doing with that thing?" she said in anger

"She's my girlfriend so back off" and he opened the door for me and we got into the car and drove to school holding hands the entire way when we got there Tammi and Dustin were waiting for us and I told Tammi everything and I was so happy but Joey and I both knew that Natalia would do everything they could do to break us up but will never let that happen


End file.
